Super Megaforce Tribute 0: The Armada Ranger
by Unversed333
Summary: In the wake of Prince Vekar's death, Vrak returns and takes control of the Armada. Aiding him is his new henchmen: Zilas the Armada Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Author's Note: I've decided to write up some tribute episodes for Super Megaforce. This is story will act as the prologue for the upcoming stories. There will be six different stories, each focusing on a specific Mega Ranger coming into contact with a Legendary Ranger and an epilogue. Hope you like it.

Author's Notes 2: Several chapters have been split for length.

* * *

Chapter 1: Vrak Returns

"My prince, you will be missed." Damaras sighed as he bowed humbly at Vekar's wrapped up corpse.

Shortly after the Prince's death, Damaras retrieved Vekar's corpse from the wreckage of the Armada Megazord and brought it back to the Mother ship. After several hours, the crew was now ready to launch his corpse into space as a proper burial.

"Alright, open the hatch." Damaras told the X-Borg at the computer.

The minion pushed the red button on the controls, causing the hatch to open. Vekar's corpse was jetted into space.

"A worthy resting place for a fallen prince." Levira sighed solemnly, placing her hand where her heart was and bowed humbly.

Damaras turned around and walked toward the main controls of the ship.

"And now, comes our greatest trial: explaining this to the emperor." Damaras grumbled. "He will have my head for not protecting his only heir."

"You won't be the only one." Levira reminded him.

"Well, well, well." A voice sneered from behind the two.

Damaras and Levira turned around to see the hatch door open as a shadowy figure entered the command room.

"Could it be?" Levira gasped as she recognized the person.

"Prince Vrak?" Damaras questioned.

"Yes, it is I." Vrak announced as he came into view.

Both of the aliens bowed before the prince as he walked into the room and sat on the throne.

"Your Highness, we thought you were destroyed by the Rangers." Damaras spoke up as he stood up.

"Please, those weak rangers could never defeat me." Vrak bragged. "But they did manage to weaken me after our last battle. I've been hiding in my underwater lab for these past few months while you and my dear brother were fighting them."

"Sire, I'm afraid we have terrible news." Levira stated as she got back on her feet. "Your brother…he's…been….."

"Destroyed?" Vrak finished for her. "I'm well aware of that, my dear. And I must say, good riddance that he's out of the way. He could never conquer this planet. If only our father realized that sooner."

Damaras and Levira exchange glances with each other.

"But nonetheless, he is my brother, my own flesh and blood." Vrak went on. "And no matter how much of an incompetent, whiny fool he was, his death will be avenged in order restore our family's honor."

"Yes, sire." Damaras agreed. "We will make sure that his untimely demise was not in vain."

"You misunderstand, Damaras." Vrak told the warrior. "I'm not doing this because I actually care about Vekar. I'm doing it to maintain my favor with father."

"But Vrak, you are already next in line for the throne." Levira pointed out. "Not to mention you are now his only heir."

"There's much more at stake than you realize, my dear Levira." Vrak informed her. "But that need not concern either of you. For now, we must focus on conquering the Earth before he arrives."

"I trust you already have plan in motion?" Damaras assumed.

"Of course, Damaras." Vrak coaxed as he stepped off the throne and observed the Earth from the window.

"When your ships arrived on Earth, you managed to distract the rangers' attention from me. This gave me the perfect opportunity to capture their ally Robo Knight, who was fatally weakened from his last battle against me and the Messenger. Although I still don't have the tools to bend him to my will, I have managed to copy his technology and I intend to use it to infiltrate the Rangers headquarters."

"And how will that help us?" Levira inquired eagerly.

"You'll see soon enough." Vrak hinted.

* * *

_Back on Earth, at Ernie's Brainfreeze, nighttime_

"Hey, Orion, is my smoothie ready?" Jordan asked from the bar table.

"Here, you go Jordan." Orion answered as he handed the boy his vanilla flavored smoothie.

"Thanks, Orion." Jordan said as he placed the money on the counter. "I have to say, you've been doing great since you started working here."

"Thanks, Jordan, I appreciate that." Orion smiled back.

"Alright, I better get going." Jordan told him. "Bye."

Jordan was halfway done with his smoothie as he walked down the sidewalk of the city. He decided to take the shortcut through the woods to get to his house.

"Maybe the Power Rangers will be there." Jordan thought, since he found them training there a year ago.

Jordan followed the rocky bike path into the woods.

_Crack!_ A twig snapped

"Who's there?" Jordan called out as he scanned the area.

He could hear footsteps coming closer in the opposite direction.

"Whoever you are, this isn't funny!" Jordan whimpered fearfully.

He continued to scan the area for the intruder, and his blood ran cold as he spotted two pale blue eyes in the shadows.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jordan shrieked as he bolted away into the other direction.

Jordan kept running and running until he was deep in the woods. He was beginning to tire from the constant sprinting. He leaned against a pine tree; slowly let his body sink to the ground until he was on the ground.

"What was that thing?" Jordan thought to himself as he wiped his sweaty forehead with his hand.

_Who! Who!_

Jordan jumped in fright as he held up his hands to defend himself. He looked for the source of the sound which had come from the tree above him.

_Who! Who!_

There on the branch of the pine tree sat a brown owl.

"Oh it was just an owl." Jordan sighed with relief. He watched as the owl flew away into the night.

Jordan turned around ready to make his back home, when suddenly…..

"Surprise, human!" Vrak laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jordan's scream echoed into the night.

"Let me go! Let me go, you creeps!" Jordan grunted as he fought against his restraints.

Jordan was now at the mercy of the Vrak, who had him strapped his wrists and ankles down to an operating table, preventing him from escaping. Damaras and Levira were currently examining the frightened human.

"This human is your plan to defeat the rangers?" Damaras asked pointing at Jordan, with a hint of disgust and disbelief in his tone.

"Do not let your eyes deceive you, Damaras." Vrak cautioned as he brought a device to the operating table. "Once I make a few upgrades to this human, he will be near unstoppable. By utilizing the technology of Robo Knight and our Armada, I will transform this human into a powerful warrior."

"Brilliant, Vrak!" Levira exclaimed. "Those Power Rangers wouldn't dare destroy one of their own kind."

"Yes, my sweet." Vrak nodded. "And with Robo Knight's technology, he'll be able to infiltrate the Ranger's base undetected and steal their Legendary Ranger keys."

"NO! I won't let you use me for this!" Jordan yelled as he tried to wrench free from his bindings.

"You don't have a choice, human!" Vrak sneered. "Your own personal vulnerabilities and insecurities will make you into my perfect warrior."

Vrak positioned the device above Jordan's head while Damaras held it still.

"No! No! NOOO!" Jordan yelled in despair as Vrak activated the device.

The device shot a black stream of energy that began to engulf Jordan, transforming his body completely. His muscles grew stronger as his mind soon became free of any reasoning or moral thought. With Robo Knight's data banks being transferred into his mind, Jordan now knew the identities of the Rangers. Even though they were his friends, Jordan's mind was now stripped of all the good memories he had with them, making him feel nothing but anger and pain.

"Yes, you are now under my control." Vrak boomed as Jordan completed his transformation. "You shall be called….. Zilas."

"What is your command, my Prince?" Jordan asked in a distorted voice.

* * *

End Notes: Jordan's new form is based off Basco ta Jolokia's true form in Gokaiger. The next Chapter will kind of be a tribute to the Evil Green Ranger appearance. I envision about three or four more chapters for this brief prologue story.

I've already picked the season tributes that will happen in later stories, but you're welcome to speculate who will be making an appearance. All I can say is they are rangers that don't appear in this show physically.

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Power Rangers or Super Sentai

* * *

Chapter 2: The Plan

"What is your plan, Your Highness?" Damaras asked Vrak.

"It's simple, Damaras." Vrak stated. "We will send a platoon of X-Borgs to Earth. They will distract the rangers so Zilas can infiltrate their base and sever their powers once and for all. Then this planet and all of its inhabitants will be at our mercy."

"Oh, Vrak, you've done it again." Levira sighed dreamily. "How do you do it?"

"It comes from a lifetime of hard work, my dear Levira." Vrak answered as he ran his hand across her cheek. He turned his attention back to Damaras. "Well, you have orders!"

"Oh yes, of course, sire, I'll get right on it." Damaras quipped as he left the room.

Vrak and Levira turned their attention to the window, observing the Earth.

"Just a little more time, my love." Vrak whispered to Levira.

* * *

"Hey, Orion!" Troy called as he and his friends entered the Brain Freeze.

"Hey, guys!" Orion waved as he prepared the smoothies for his friends.

The five rangers took a seat at the smoothie bar as they waited for Orion to bring them their smoothies.

"I still can't believe we finally defeated the Prince." Noah said to his friends.

"I know. Maybe now, the Armada will finally back off." Jake added.

"Don't be so sure, Jake?" Troy warned. "Even without their leader, I'm pretty sure the Armada's still capable of launching another attack on Earth. Revenge is quite the motivation in war, and I'm sure those aliens are no exceptions."

"Well, after fighting the prince, I'd have to say Vrak was worse a threat than him." Gia admitted.

"Who's Vrak?" Orion asked as he brought his friends his smoothies.

"He was a member of the Warstar Aliens." Emma told him. "Before the Armada arrived, he was the biggest threat we had ever fought."

"Yeah, even after we defeated him and his boss Malkor, one of his minions brought him back as cyborg and he came close to destroying us." Noah went on.

"If it wasn't for Robo Knight, we would all be toast right now." Jake joked.

"So, how is this Vrak connected to the Prince?" Orion inquired.

"Well, a Messenger from the Armada said that Vrak was the prince's brother and second in line for the throne." Troy stated, remembering the battle they last had with Vrak. "So I guess that means he was Vekar's younger brother."

Jake chuckled lightly under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Gia asked.

"Nothing, it's just how can the Prince be older than Vrak?" Jake grinned in amusement. "I mean you remember when we fought him. I mean, he acted like a baby and he couldn't even fight."

"Yeah, that guy went down when I barely managed hit him with my blaster." Noah remembered smiling.

The others broke in tiny laughs of amusement.

"So…." Orion went on. "What happened to this Vrak? Did you guys ever beat him?"

"Afraid not." Noah answered. "The minute the Armada showed up, he went into hiding. He's still out there somewhere, probably waiting to strike back at us."

"Right, and since he's hasn't attack in a while, I'm pretty sure he's planning something big." Troy added.

The five rangers handed their empty bowls to Orion who took them over to the sink.

"Well, until that guy is found, I'll stay here with you guys for as long as you need me." Orion told them.

"Thanks, Orion." Emma smiled.

_Beep! Beep!_

Troy looked at his communicator, which was attached to his belt loop. The others looked around making sure no one could hear them. Troy pulled it out and brought it to his mouth.

"What is it, Tensou?" Troy whispered into the communicator.

_"A platoon of X-Borgs have landed in the plaza!"_

"We're on our way." Troy answered, placing the morpher back on his belt. "Let's go, guys!"

The five main rangers walked casually out of the building, with Orion following them shortly so he could tell Ernie he was going on break.

Ernie took their cups into the kitchen, unaware someone was observing the whole scene.

"Those rangers took the bait." Jordan sneered.

The brainwashed human was sitting at the table just within earshot of the rangers. Now that they were distracted, he could finally move forward with his mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything relating to the franchise.

* * *

Chapter 3: Infiltrating the Command Center

_Command Center_

Tensou was observing the fight between the rangers and the X-Borgs platoon on one of the monitors.

"Gosei, something is wrong." Tensou told the giant head. "The X-Borgs aren't being led by a commander."

"Hm, yes, something does seem amiss with this situation." Gosei bellowed.

"HA, HA, HA!" A sinister laughed echoed through the cave-like Command Center. "Your Power Rangers are so easy to fool."

"Who goes there?" Gosei demanded.

"You can call me Zilas." The figure said as he entered the room, wielding his sword.

"Oh, no, intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Tensou wailed, running around the entire Command Center.

"Shut up, you hunk of junk!" Zilas shouted as he fired energy beams at Tensou, causing the robot to deactivate.

"No, stop this!" Gosei bellowed.

"I don't think so, Mr. Tiki." Zilas sneered. "You and your Power Rangers have been pests to the Armada for too long. And now I'm here to put a stop to it."

"Rangers, Rangers, you must—" Gosei began before being cut off by Zilas slashing him with his sword.

"Your rangers can't help you now, Gosei!" Zilas laughed as he approached the giant head.

"I hope you're hungry, because the Armada has a treat for you." Zilas smiled as he held up a disc.

"You mustn't do this!" Gosei begged. "Stop!"

"Bon Appetit!" Zilas chimed as he placed the disc inside Gosei's mouth.

"What-What did put into me?" Gosei ordered.

"Just a few little virus." Zilas answered. "Just to keep you out of the way so you can't help your rangers."

"No-Rangers, you must help—I've been—" Gosei droned as his power went out.

"Now to get what I came for." Zilas said to himself. He examined the walls closely. "The Legendary Ranger keys!"

Zilas stared obsessively at the keys. It amazed him that such ordinary and petty objects could hold the power to save the universe.

"And now they are mine." Zilas laughed as reached out to grab the Mighty Morphin Keys.

Suddenly a wave of electric energy shocked him as his hand entered the viewing panel.

"Ahhhh!" Zilas shouted as he grasped his injured hand. "It seems that evil beings can't touch these keys. There must be another way."

Zilas examined the monitors around the Command Center. He rapidly began clicking buttons, hoping to find results. Finally, he clicked a button that opened a secret viewing panel beneath the one that held the ranger keys.

"What do we have here?" Zilas questioned as he bent down to look inside the panel.

Inside the panel were the keys of the rangers never seen on Earth, lined up by team just like the other ranger keys.

"The Keys of the Power rangers that were destroyed long ago." Zilas laughed in triumphant. He began to grab the keys and place them inside a small container he brought with him.

"Yes, the Prince will be most pleased with this discovery." Zilas chuckled to himself as he placed the Squadron Ranger keys inside the container, the last ones he needed.

"Gosei!" Troy's voice echoed beyond the cave.

"Uh-oh!" Zilas gasped. "I'd better get out of here!"

Zilas then quickly teleported the moment the rangers arrived, but in his haste, accidentally dropped the Mighty Morphin White Ranger key.

"Gosei, we're here! What's the…." Troy began before he saw Gosei's lifeless head.

The rangers looked around at the broken monitors that Zilas destroyed. Tensou's lifeless body was smashed and broken.

"Tensou!" Emma cried as she rushed over and picked up Tensou's body. "Who did this to you?"

Troy stepped in front of Gosei.

"Guys, something's not right." Troy said to his teammates.

"Why do I get the feeling that those X-Borgs were just a distraction?" Gia piped in.

"Because it was." Troy answered. "So someone could disable Gosei."

"Guys, look." Orion called.

The Rangers looked over to Orion who bent down and picked up something off the rocky floor. It was a Ranger key.

"It's the White Ranger key from Mighty Morphin." Orion told them as he recognized the key.

"How did it get there?" Jake pondered.

"We can't worry about that now." Troy reminded them. "Just put it back with the Mighty Morphin keys, Orion."

Orion nodded and did so.

"Noah, how's Tensou?" Troy asked as he got down on his knees to speak to the Blue Ranger who was examining the robot.

"I think I can fix him, but it's going to take some time." Noah replied after examining Tensou's injuries. "I'm not familiar with his technology, but I'll do my best.

"Do it, Noah, whatever it takes, get him back up and running." Troy pleaded. "He might be able to tell us who did this and why."

* * *

End Notes: Next chapter will feature Zilas fighting against the rangers. I also plan on giving him a ranger form to fight them with. The Next chapter will be the last for this story.

And yes, I ship Vrak and Levira.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 4: Introducing, the Armada Ranger

"Ah, back so soon, Zilas." Vrak chuckled as his new minion entered the Command room.

Zilas had returned to the ship with the keys. As he approached his master, he bowed humbly.

"Sire, I present to you the keys of the rangers never recorded on Earth." Zilas said as he handed Vrak the box.

"Excellent work, Zilas." Vrak stated as he held up one of the Red Ranger keys. "By studying these keys, we'll be able to learn more about the rangers' power source, and learn the means to destroy them."

Damaras and Levira stepped forward to examine the keys.

"It will take some time for me to uncover the secrets of the keys." Vrak went on as he examined the Wild Card Ranger (Big One) key. "but soon we will be able to use these powers against the rangers."

Vrak turned to face Damaras.

"In the meantime, Damaras, I want you take our new ally and begin training him for battle. I want him ready to fight the rangers as soon as possible."

"As you wish, sire." Damaras acknowledged. "Come, Zilas."

The two left the room, leaving Vrak and Levira to study the keys powers.

"Is there any news from my father, Levira?" Vrak asked as he began studying the Bio Star Ranger keys.

"Um, no, sir." Levira answered, crossing her hands in front of her body. "It will take some time for the news of your brother's death to reach him, and even longer for him to get here."

"I need an estimate, my dear." Vrak demanded.

"I'd say it will take about a month's time for the news of your brother's death to reach the Emperor." Levira theorized. "And it will take another month for him to get here since he's currently invading another planet."

"Two months?" Vrak repeated. "Excellent, that's more than enough time for me to destroy those rangers."

"Forgive me, Vrak, but you've been here for over a year, and even you couldn't stop the rangers." Levira pointed out.

Vrak halted his working process. The X-Borgs notice this and bolt out of the room, knowing what was about to happen.

"What was that?" Vrak seethed as he put the keys down.

"Nothing." Levira whimpered.

"It sounded to me like you doubt my abilities to defeat the rangers." Vrak stated in an angry voice.

"No, no, sir that's not it all." Levira stammered.

"Silence!" Vrak shrieked. "You have no idea what I am capable of, my dear Levira. I possess more power than my weakling of a brother. My power even surpasses that Damaras. I could destroy you right now in an instant."

"Please, forgive me!" Levira cried. "You know that you are the one who holds my heart. You are my soul mate, Vrak. I do believe in you!"

"Yes, and I agreed that we'd be together if I managed to usurp Malkor and take control of the Warstar aliens, as per father's request." Vrak reminded her, calming himself as he lowered his voice. "But since I failed to do so, I must now conquer this planet single-handedly to pardon my failure. And when I succeed in conquering this planet, I will be able to secure the throne, prove that my brother was never meant to be a leader, and maintain my father's favor."

"I know, Vrak." Levira told him. "How much I wished I could have come with you."

"Never mind that." Vrak shook his head. "Just help me conquer this planet, and we will rule over the Armada together."

* * *

_Three days later_

Troy and Emma enter the Command Center. Noah was already there, trying to repair the broken Tensou, with very little success.

"Any luck, Noah?" Troy asked as he and Emma entered.

"Slow, but sure." Noah answered as he looked up at his friends. "It's just going to take a lot of work and some new parts."

"I just wish we knew who did this." Emma frowned in sadness. "I mean, how could someone attack a poor defenseless robot like that?"

"If only we knew." Troy shook his head. "I just want to know what they were trying to do."

"What do you mean, Troy?" Noah inquired as he took a break from repairing Tensou.

"Okay, let's review what happened." Troy stated. "The Armada sends the X-Borgs down to Earth, we go and fight them. While we're in the city, someone breaks into the Command Center. They trash Tensou and somehow manage to deactivate Gosei. And yet nothing in here seems to be missing."

"He's right." Emma agreed. "I mean, whoever was here could have easily taken all our keys, and that would have put us at a disadvantage."

"We just need to keep our eyes and ears open." Troy suggested. "And once Noah can get Tensou back online, we might get some answers."

_Beep! Beep!_

Troy held up his communicator. "What's happening, guys?"

_We've got some explosions outside the city. Not sure if it's X-Borgs or a monster attack._

"We're on our way!" Troy replied. And with that, the three humans raced out of the Command Center.

* * *

The six rangers raced into the quarry, which had been partially demolished by the recent explosions.

"What happened, here?" Noah wondered aloud.

"Hello, Power Rangers." A voice chuckled from a distance.

The rangers turned their attention to the top of a hill. Standing at the top was Zilas, in his monster form.

"Who are you?" Troy demanded raising his finger at the monster.

"I am Zilas, the new general of the Armada." Zilas announced as he jumped off the hill, landing several yards from the Rangers. "I have been instructed to destroy you rangers to avenge the death of the Prince."

"Guys, let's ranger up!" Troy commanded.

The others nodded and stepped forward. They summon their Legendary Ranger morphers and Ranger keys.

"Super Mega Mode!" The Rangers announced as they placed their ranger keys into their morphers.

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

"Earths Defenders, Never Surrender!"

"Well, if that's how you want to play, I guess it's time to fight fire with fire!" Zilas said as he summoned a strange device.

"What's he doing?" Emma gasped.

"Behold, for you all now face the Armada Ranger." Zilas announced as he pulled out a Black Ranger key.

"How does he have a ranger key?" Noah blurted out.

"Armada Ranger!" Zilas announced as he placed his key into his morpher.

Zilas had morphed into an unusual Black Ranger.

"He's a Power Ranger, too!" Gia exclaimed.

"Hyah!" Zilas yelled as he raced toward the rangers with fists raised for a fight.

"Quick! Go Legendary!" Troy shouted as the rangers pulled out new keys from their belts

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Mighty Morphin!"

"Mighty Morphin Red Ranger!"

"Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger!"

"Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger!"

"Mighty Morphin Black Ranger!"

"Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger!"

"Mighty Morphin Green Ranger!"

Gia and Emma advanced first with their chief weapons ready to strike.

Emma used Gia's Power Daggers with her Power bow and fired them at Zilas. He managed to avoid the incoming daggers by leaping into the air. Zilas then front flipped over to Gia and delivered a powerful kick to her chest, knocking her back.

Emma readied her bow again to protect her friend, but Zilas was too fast and managed to leap behind her. He then grabbed her free arm and held it behind her back. He used his other hand to control Emma's other arm, which was holding her weapon.

"Let her go!" Troy roared as he raced to save his teammate, wielding his Power Sword.

"Troy, wait!" Noah shouted, holding his arm out in vain.

Knowing Troy would take the bait, Zilas made Emma fire her bow, causing the arrow to strike Troy, who stumbled back in pain.

"HYAH!" Orion yelled as he leaped forward and tried to free Emma. "Dragon Dagger!"

Orion slashed Zilas several times in the back, causing him to release the injured Emma. However, he was now the new target of the evil ranger. Zilas quickly turned around to face Orion and jabbed him in the elbow. Orion dropped his weapon in pain. Zilas summoned his Armada Sabers, and began slashing Orion with excessive force.

"Come on, Noah!" Jake urged his best friend as he raised his Power Axe. Noah nodded, summoning his Power Lance.

Zilas, catching wind of the two rangers coming from behind him, summoned two blasters and fired multiple rounds on Noah and Jake. Unprepared for the counterattack, Noah and Jake were blasted backwards, causing them to de-morph, as did the other rangers.

"Come now, rangers, you have to do better than that." Zilas jeered as he watched them painfully try to get back on their feet. "I was expecting much better from the heroes who defeated our Prince."

Gia, angered at his statement, got back on her feet.

"Come on guys, we're not going to sit back and take this creep's insults." Gia seethed.

"You're right!" Jake agreed as he got back on his feet.

"Let's do it!" Troy shouted as the rangers summoned their next wave of Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" The five rangers announced as they morphed into the Samurai Rangers.

"Red Samurai Ranger!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger!"

"Green Samurai Ranger!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger!"

"Oh back for more, huh?" Zilas taunted as he brandished his sabers.

"Orion, you're with me!" Troy shouted as he and Orion raced forward with Spin Sword and Barracuda Blades raised at their enemy.

"Let's go, guys!" Noah commanded. The others nodded and followed Troy and Orion.

"You fools!" Zilas chuckled.

With his weapons in hand, Zilas quickly raced past Orion and Troy, coming came face-to-face with the other four rangers.

"What? How did he…" Jake began before he was cut off by Zilas slashing him with his sword. Jake managed to block the attack with his Forest Spear just in time, but Zilas countered by firing his guns at his leg, causing Jake to lose his grip on his sword. Zilas then kicked Jake, and turned his attention to Emma and Noah.

Emma and Noah summoned their personal weapons; the Sky Fan and Hydro Bow.

Noah made the first strike, firing several rounds of blue energy arrows at Zilas. This managed to weaken the evil ranger enough for Emma to race forward and strike him with her Sky Fan. Gia then decided to join in on the fun, using her Earth Slicer to injure Zilas.

"Ahhhh!" Zilas groaned in pain as Gia slammed her weapon against his chest.

Jake then dashed forward and jabbed him in the chest with his Forest Spear.

"Orion, ready?" Troy asked his teammate.

Orion nodded, and raced toward Zilas at the speed of light, slashing him with the Barracuda Blades. Orion then leaped out of the way, allowing Troy to deliver two powerful blows to Zilas with his Fire Smasher.

The rangers re-grouped as Zilas groaned in pain and sparks flew around him.

"Now, what was that you were saying earlier about us being weak?" Gia taunted.

"He-he-he!" Zilas laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Jake demanded.

"You fools." Zilas laughed as he got back to his feet. "You haven't begun to see my true power yet. You have no idea what I'm capable of, like this for example. HA!"

Zilas launched a massive fireball at the rangers engulfing them in a massive explosion that caused them to de-morph back to Super Mega Mode again.

"Man!" Gia grunted as she pounded her fist to the ground in frustration. "And just when we thought we had him on the ropes."

"Guys, let try a new combination." Troy suggested as the team got back on their feet. "How about we white this guy out!"

"Right!" The others agreed.

The six rangers summoned new ranger keys, all colored white.

"Legendary Ranger Mode..."

"White Dino Ranger!" Troy announced as he summoned the Drago Sword.

"SPD Omega Ranger!" Noah announced as he readied his Omega Morpher.

"White Wild Force Ranger!" Gia announced as she brandished her White Tiger Baton.

"Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" Jake announced as he readied his Rhino Morpher.

"White Alien Ranger!" Emma announced as he summoned her Aquitar Saber.

"Mighty Morphin White Ranger!" Orion announced as he summoned Saba.

"Powers of White, Powers Unite!"

"Pathetic!" Zilas scoffed as he shot bolts of energy at the rangers.

"I got this, guys!" Jake shouted as he rushed forward. He managed to deflect the blasts away from his friends using his Rhino Morpher.

"We're just getting warmed up, Zilas!" Jake boasted.

Zilas made the first move, charging at Jake with his sword ready to strike. As Jake and Zilas' weapons collided, the others readied to make an attack. Despite being hit several times by Zilas's sword, Jake would not back down.

"Jake, we're coming in!" Noah warned.

"You've got it!" Jake affirmed as he slashed Zilas away from him, giving the other rangers a clear shot.

"Omega Morpher, Muscle Mode!" Noah commanded as he revved his morpher, giving himself a boost in strength.

"Tiger Baton!" Gia shouted.

Gia leaped forward and performed a powerful roundhouse kick on Zilas. She then began whacking him with her Tiger Baton. But this proved futile, as Zilas merely slashed her with his sword and kicked her away. Noah intervened and began to pummel Zilas with the boost he got from the Omega Morpher.

"Aquitar Ranger Power!" Emma shouted as she fired dozens of small orgami swans at Zilas, weakening him.

By the time Zilas recovered, he found himself face-to-face with Troy and Orion.

"Let me introduce you to Saba!" Orion shouted as twirled the enchanted sword before throwing it at Zilas. The sword stopped inches from the villain's face and fired beams from its mouth before slashing him.

"He's all yours, Troy!" Orion shouted as he reclaimed Saba.

Right!" Troy nodded in acknowledgement. "White Drago Sword!"

He slashed the sword wildly causing a dozen of energy arrows to appear. He swung his sword in Zilas' direction, causing the laser arrows to fire at the villain, engulfing him in a massive explosion.

"Great job, Troy!" Emma cheered as the rangers reverted back to their basic ranger modes.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet!" Troy pointed out.

Zilas got back on his feet, apparently a little wounded from Troy's attack. He brushed his smoky shoulder with his hand.

"You rangers may have won this round, but I will be back." Zilas warned. "And the next time we meet, you will regret ever crossing me!"

And with that, Zilas teleported away.

"And we'll be waiting!" Troy replied as he looked up to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

* * *

Chapter 5: New Beginnings

_Armada Ship_

"Sire, please forgive me." Zilas begged as he bowed to Vrak. "I failed to destroy the Rangers."

"Yes, I know, my minion." Vrak told him. "Although I am disappointed that you didn't destroy the rangers today, you are still not yet a lost cause. After all, you did manage to steal the ranger keys for me."

"So you're not mad, sire." Zilas asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"Of course not." Vrak assured him. "A good leader doesn't berate his servants violently when they fail a task. That's something that my spoiled brother never learned. However, I do expect better results in the future, Zilas."

"Yes, Prince Vrak." Zilas promised.

"In the meantime, we will be sending you back to Earth until a situation arises." Vrak went on. "Levira will be able to change you back to your human form, so you can spy on the rangers. But you must keep your identity a secret."

"Understood sire." Zilas acknowledged.

"Levira, prepare the molecular teleporter." Vrak ordered.

* * *

_Earth_

"Well, guys, it looks like our work isn't over just yet." Troy told the others.

The Rangers retreated back to Ernie's BrainFreeze, hoping a smoothie would cheer them up from their recent failure.

"You're right." Emma agreed. "I mean, how do we know if he has other ranger keys?"

"We don't." Gia told her. "We just have to be prepared for anything."

"Gia's right, we need to stay vigilant." Troy agreed. "Hopefully, Noah can fix Tensou and will learn what happened in the Command Center."

"Man, if there was ever a time we needed help, it's now." Jake grumbled.

* * *

_Outside the city, that night_

A man driving a blue jeep enters the city from the main highway.

"I sure hope this is the place." The Driver said to himself.

Suddenly, the driver slammed on the breaks, seeing a car in the middle of the road up ahead. As soon as his jeep came to a complete stop a couple yards away, the driver recovered from the shock. He then noticed that the car was flashing its headlights at him rapidly.

The driver then realized who it was.

"So, you wanted to come with us to, huh?" The driver asked as he got out of his jeep and walked over to the mysterious car. "Did he give you permission to come with me?"

The car's driver remained silent. Instead, the car horn honed twice as a "yes."

"Alright then, follow us." The driver smiled as he got back into his car.

And with that, the driver continued to drive down the highway, with his friend driving behind him

* * *

End Notes: These are the order of the upcoming ranger focus episode: Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake, Noah, Orion, and then the conclusion.

You're welcome to speculate which Legendary Rangers will be making an appearance. Right now, all I can say is that none of them are going to be from Samurai or Mighty Morphin. And keep in mind, not all the Legendary Rangers will be the color of the Mega Ranger they encounter.

Zilas' Ranger mode is based off the Magne Warrior from Bioman, and his weapons are the ones belonging to the Zeek Warrior of GoGoV.

As always, please rate and review. Your feedback and opinions is very important and much appreciated. Let me know what you think of my works.


End file.
